I Hate You So Much, I Love You
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: When Deidara and Sasuke make a bet on who will win this fight, Deidara makes the stakes high, and proves enemies can become lovers. Deisasu.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/24/11**

**TITLE: I Hate You So Much, I Love You**

****ANIME: Naruto****

****PAIRING: Yaoi: DeidaraXSasuke****

****STATUS: Oneshot: Complete ****

****RELATED STORIES: None****

****WARNINGS: Violence, graphic sex between two men, slight OOC.****

_~Love and hate walk a thin line~_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stalked down the hallway with a scowl upon his face. The sixteen year old Uchiha had been a part of the Akatsuki for around two years, and he'd grown to like his home and the people within it, even he and Itachi had mended their broken bond as the close brothers they once were. However, there was one person he didn't get along with, the one man who could always set his rage to full blast.<p>

Deidara.

The blonde had never particularly liked Uchihas, but had over the years begun to tolerate Itachi and Madara. But Sasuke, had always for some reason set him off. His attitude, his personality, him in general just irritated him, especially the way he stared at him with his Sharingan, as though he thought he was better than anyone else. The two argued each day, often over petty and idiotic things, each competitive to win against the other. They didn't stop unless dragged away by another member, or got so enraged they walked away in a huff. They had completely demolished the sparring field, and in some cases parts of the base, which did not please Pein. They couldn't avoid each other; the others just had to avoid them when they decided to fight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke growled as the blonde's room came into view; he had a few choice words to give him. He, Deidara, and Sasori had just returned home from a mission to Kirigakure, where Deidara had managed to piss Sasuke off. What was new? He didn't bother knocking; he just slammed into the room, slightly relieved to see Sasori wasn't inside. Deidara looked up lazily from his place on the bed, where he was reading. His blue eyes narrowed in irritation for the boy in front of him.<p>

"What do you want kid, hm?"

He said in an aggravated voice, emphasizing the "kid" because he knew Sasuke couldn't stand that Deidara was an adult to him, therefore his elder, and capable of telling him what to do.

Sasuke glared at the irate man in front of him, he fisted his hands in anger.

"What the hell do you call your little stunt back in Kiri, huh? Who the fuck do you think you are trying to boss me around like I'm some incompetent child? You act like you're so much better than I am, just because you're older!"

Deidara simply smirked at the teenager's outburst. He slowly rose from his position on the bed, standing to tower over Sasuke by at least four or five inches. He leaned in so his face was inches from the pale boy's own, his golden hair curtaining their faces. He spoke in a smug tone, but underlying anger was apparent.

"I'm an adult hm, I am stronger, I am smarter, I _am_ better, Sasuke."

He flicked him in the head before straightening back up. Sasuke growled.

"Would you like to fucking prove that? Let's fight, the forest clearing to the north side. If I win, you do my chores for a month and admit I'm the better ninja."

Deidara threw his head back in laughter, leaning forward he put his hand on the wall above Sasuke's head, staring down at him.

"And If I win hm?"

He said with a smirk to the younger. Sasuke scowled maliciously.

"You pick, _hm_."

He smugly mocked the blonde's speech habit.

Deidara glared down at the teenager. His eyes suddenly narrowed before he eyed the raven's body up and down. Sasuke pressed up against the wall from the blonde's predatory gaze. Deidara sneered before shifting closer. Sasuke became nervous and impatiently asked the bomber;

"Well? What do you want if you so happen to win, Blondie?"

Deidara looked him in the eyes; a disturbing smirk crossed his face.

"Your virginity…hm."

Sasuke's eyes widened and the beginning of a blush brightened his face before he fought it. Deidara continued his perverse smirk; Sasuke shoved him away quickly and walked away. He was appalled the other male had the gall to say that! They were enemies. And he wanted to, well, steal his innocence… He nearly, (and very badly wanted to) told Deidara no way in hell. But his pride wouldn't allow that, because he knew the blonde would just tease him about being a coward. So, against his better judgment…

"Fine, but you'll never win this."

He mumbled at the doorway. Deidara laughed and waved him away, shutting the door behind him.

"Stupid, arrogant bastard! Saying such shit to me! Fucking show him."

Sasuke shivered, before angrily striding down the hallway, nearly trampling Sasori.

Deidara chuckled to himself. He had to admit, the kid amused him. And there had always been something about him. No doubt he was attractive, his pale, blemish free skin, deep obsidian eyes, lithe, slightly muscled feminine figure, sleek raven hair. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Every time he saw him, he aroused such passion. He could set the blonde off like a firework, make him smile or laugh, it was never dull. Every day it was something new with him. He knew the Uchiha was strong, but he was stronger. He could, and would win this battle the teenager had so badly asked for, and teach the kid who was really the boss here…He was going to have fun.

* * *

><p>The clearing was shaded; the trees blocked most of the sunlight, making the grass soft. It was a large space in the middle of the forest, enveloped by the trees and shrubbery, large rocks rested in some places. The space itself was clear of anything, perfect for a fight. The raven stood, dressed in a black shirt that matched his eyes, and comfortable pants that allowed free movement. Sasuke came here sometimes to relax, he breathed deeply as he stared at the sapphire blue sky. You could feel the heartbeat of the forest here, feel its life. He relaxed his body and mind, waiting for Deidara's arrival so they could begin their battle. He felt nervous remembering what Deidara's prize was if he won, his body reflexively tensing. He chuckled to himself, like hell the vexatious bomber would beat him.<p>

He glanced up as leaves rustled, Deidara landed in a crouched position on the other side of the clearing. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his opponent held himself with arrogance, a sneer directed at him as Deidara stood tall. He backed off the tree he had relaxed against, glaring down the elder though it didn't seem to have an effect. Deidara wore navy blue sweatpants, his normal shirt and fishnets, and his blond hair swept back into his usual half ponytail. He had gone without his eye scope, which only served to fuel Sasuke's anger. It was like he thought he could win against him without it! The blonde needed to be put into place. He moved his feet into a defensive position, Deidara's bright eyes twinkled.

"Ready when you are kid, hm."

Sasuke hissed, before his lips curled to a smirk. Both males moved into a fighting stance.

All hell broke loose.

Deidara threw a bomb to the ground, back-flipping into the air to land on a tree branch. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, as the smoke couldn't be seen through without it. He crouched low, racing across the grass and scaling the tall oak tree, rapidly performing hand signs.

"Chidori!"

He yelled with hatred, striking the tree with an electrically charged fist. The entire top of the tree shattered, sending bark and leaves raining down to the emerald carpet of earth. Deidara used a broken branch to propel himself onto another tree, dropping a dozen small clay spiders onto the middle of the clearing as he flew by. They landed in a circle, burying themselves into the ground, unseen.

Sasuke jumped along the tall trees, his finger nails acting as claws he could grip the tree with. He landed in front of the tree Deidara had hidden in; Deidara let his body fall from the tree to land behind the younger, Sasuke turning to catch the blond in the stomach with his leg. Deidara grabbed the boy's leg seconds before it made contact, swiping him to the side and colliding Sasuke with a tree. Sasuke threw his hands out to catch himself, and using the pressure against the tree to swing his leg that Deidara still held onto, tossing the blond violently across the forest floor.

Deidara rose quickly, crossing his arms in front of his face to block a punch from the raven, a mistake he regretted as Sasuke's other fist smashed into his abdomen. He winced, nearly falling before collecting himself and dropping low, kicking his leg out to knock Sasuke off his feet. This failed as the teen jumped, landing behind the elder. Deidara moved his legs from their kicked out position, he then lifted his body with his hands and moved his legs to kick the teenager in the chest. Sasuke grunted, hitting the ground as Deidara did a backbend and stood back onto his feet.

Sasuke rose onto one knee, his other leg stretched out so he was slightly off the ground, his red eyes swirled as the bomber moved into a defensive position. Sasuke reached to his thigh, smirking as the blonde's eyes followed that hand. With his other he immediately flicked three kunai that he had concealed towards Deidara, twisting his body to avoid any retaliation. Deidara could only dodge one kunai by ducking; the other two hit his right shoulder and left leg. He hissed, pulling them out and hiding them within his weapons belt. He turned in time to see Sasuke aiming a fist to his face, which he stood to avoid only having it collide with his arm. He growled, bringing his knee up to catch Sasuke in the ribs, while said male gasped for air he roundhouse kicked him so that he was thrown into a tree.

Sasuke bit his lip at the collision, looking up to see Deidara nowhere in sight. He cursed and rose to his feet, shaking slightly from the force of the impact. His ruby glare observed the surrounding area, he had no time to react before the sound of rushing wind and a loud thud landing behind him hit his ears, he felt the sharp bite of icy metal on his throat.

"Gotcha, hm."

You could hear the smirk in Deidara's voice. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to sneer at the terrorist.

"Not this time Deidara..."

He murmured, and in a puff of smoke he vanished into thin air. Deidara cursed loudly.

He jerked around quickly, only to catch a hard right hook to his cheek, it swung him around with its force, he landed on his hands, legs folded. He rose slightly so he was balanced on his toes and palms, one knee pulled his right knee to his chest, the other stretched out slightly. His eyes held a spark that wouldn't die, and as Sasuke charged he threw himself backwards with his hands so Sasuke missed, though he instantly turned and with a feral snarl propelled himself towards the bomber. Deidara fell back hard, a curse leaving his lips as Sasuke caged him between his arms. He punched the blond hard in the jaw, watching as Deidara turned his head to spit out some blood.

Deidara glared through his hair, bringing both of his legs up to wrap around Sasuke's waist and flip their positions. Deidara laughed as Sasuke squirmed underneath him, he brought his hand up and pressed roughly on the boy's abdominal pressure point, causing a yelp to emit from his mouth. He glared viciously at the male, twisting so he could catch Deidara in the side with one leg and when he loosened his grip he flipped the blond backwards and sat up, crouching in a pounce.

Deidara groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head from the collision with the tree. He grumbled angrily as he brought his hand back stained with blood. He jumped to his feet when he heard leaves rustling, Sasuke jumped out from a cluster of leaves, his hands moving fast to perform hand signs.

"Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!"

His eyes widened as the giant fireball flamed towards him; he placed his hands on the tree behind him, pulling chakra to his palms so he clung to the tree like a gecko, pulling his body up into a backflip so his feet landed on the tree as well. He then pushed off, soaring through air to the side and into a bush to avoid the fire, crying out as left arm was burned. He gazed at his red skin, damning Sasuke all the while.

Sasuke had a smug look aimed to the injured blond, though he was no better. Both males were badly bruised, bleeding, and sore. And this battle was not over yet. Deidara pulled his hands from his pouch, which Sasuke had not noticed him even reach for. He opened his hand and released a small bird from his palm. The creation sped towards the young Uchiha, and he had no time to dodge as the command left Deidara's mouth.

"Katsu…"

A bright, colorful explosion erupted in front of Sasuke. It was enough to toss his body vehemently across the ground, as though he were mere trash. He yelled in pain, crashing into a steady oak. He was bleeding, his skin on fire from skidding over the forest floor. He panted roughly, choking on the aftermath of the blonde's artistic attack. He slowly rose, only to receive a kick to his back, grunting as he fell forward. Sasuke turned to stare over his left shoulder as he rested on his hands and knees, Deidara was breathing heavily, burned and battered yet he still had the energy to grin cheekily at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, flipping his body so he was in a crouch on one knee, his other leg straight in front of him, hand signs flying rapidly from his fingers,

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"

Small fireballs flew faster than bullets at Deidara, the fire reflecting off his blue eyes, Sasuke jumped backward to land in a tree, wincing in pain. Deidara wasn't fast enough to dodge the array of fire, and one fireball clipped his left shoulder, another his right thigh, and one to his abdomen sent him flying, loudly yelling at the collision into a boulder to the northern side of the clearing. He didn't get up right away; luckily for him Sasuke was trying to recover as well. Sasuke was sitting on a large tree branch, breathing heavily as his blood dripped slowly onto the earth.

Deidara lay for a few minutes, collecting his breath and to shove the pain down. He rose shakily, eyeing Sasuke from across the field. Adrenaline pounding, he silently hopped into a tree, bounding across branches. Endurance was something both males had much of. Deidara flew past Sasuke, knocking him off his branch before gripping the trunk of the tree and swinging around to land on the same branch Sasuke had been resting on, watching as the Uchiha managed to land on his feet. The raven glared up, malice evident in the crimson pools. Deidara chuckled breathlessly, his laugh dying as Sasuke's raging chidori flared in front of him, causing him to fall backwards lest he be electrocuted. Sasuke fried the tree, falling gracefully back onto the ground. The damn teenager was like a cat, Deidara thought as he tried not to hit any branches on his way down. He landed on his feet but a shock of pain up his legs made him fall to his knees. His eyes lazily noted Sasuke's hands moving,

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Deidara collapsed his body backwards, thanking whatever God was up there that he landed in a ditch, the heat from the flames overhead reminding him of how much pain he could've just been in, or dead. Sasuke cursed angrily as Deidara stood and walked out of the ditch, leaning against a tree. His only consolation was that the blonde looked like shit, just how he felt. Deidara reached for his right leg, tricking Sasuke into following his hand like the trick he himself had pulled earlier, only to cry out lowly as a flaring pain hit his right thigh, another just below his right shoulder. He glared up, unsheathing a long katana from his weapon belt. Deidara's eyes narrowed, fists clenching.

Sasuke stared hard at the man before him, smirked maliciously, and threw his sword with such force it broke the speed of light. Deidara did not move, did not dodge. He repressed his scream and instead a growled curse leaked past his clenched teeth, grunting as he yanked the sword from his stomach, which the raven had so kindly not hit any vital organs with. Just hurt like bitch. Sasuke sneered at the injured and tired pyromaniac.

"I won you arrogant bastard."

He hissed. His body tensed as Deidara laughed, laughed, his amusement resounding around the forest. Deidara stood, his one eye covered with sweaty blond hair, sending Sasuke a smirk that froze the blood in his veins.

"No, you haven't. Kid."

The second the last breathless but smug word left his mouth, the circle of ground around Sasuke detonated. Not severely hurting him, but jarring his entire being vehemently and painfully. Sasuke screamed, his body thrown backwards and collapsing onto the ground, defeated. His eyes blinked, sight blurry as Deidara stood over him, crouching down and brushing the hair from his eyes.

"I won."

* * *

><p>"Nnnng…"<p>

A tired groan filled the ravens mind. He had passed out seconds after the fight, and now as he slowly woke up his eyes were blinded by white abyss. He blinked the pain and blurriness away, panting carefully, trying to take note of his injuries though it didn't seem he had any. Had the entire battle been a dream?

A searing pain broke out on his arm, causing him to cry out quietly.

"What the hell were you two thinking? Or were you even thinking at all! You both nearly killed each other out there! Itachi and Sasori had to carry your passed out asses back here and I had to waste chakra healing you guys! What were you doing? What could you possibly have done to piss each other off so bad!"

Sasuke winced at the furious blue haired kunoichi, rubbing where she had punched his arm. So, that explained why he wasn't in pain. The kunoichi was an excellent healer, with a dynamite temper.

"Sorry Konan-san. We just got tired of each other's shit and… We both got carried away I guess."

He mumbled an apology.

"Carried away? You've been asleep for sixteen hours Sasuke! Deidara woke up about two hours ago, and you know, I'd like a thank you, I work hard so neither of you would be in pain!"

Sasuke smiled as sweet as he could to her.

"Thank you Konan-san, I appreciate your help."

Konan laughed quietly, ruffling his hair, which earned a scowl.

"Just be careful alright? You could seriously hurt each other. You don't have any chakra, I don't know what you did but you can't fight until your chakra replenishes, so be careful. Deidara wasn't much better, but since his attacks consist mostly of explosives he already has ready, his chakra never really runs out. But I swear if either of you die I will bring you back to life and torture you to death again! "

Sasuke sighed, a little shocked at her protectiveness kicking in, agreeing calmly to not attempt to murder Deidara anymore. She walked away to check his I.V. when he heard the door to the medic room open and close with a quiet thud. He glanced up from the stinging needle in his arm to stare at the blonde. He leaned against the wall, a broad, a smug smirk adorning his face.

What the hell is he smiling at, he was hurt too, the stupid arrogant bast-

Sasuke's eyes went wide. He remembered… Deidara had won that fight.

Deidara had won…him.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Are you ok? Your heartbeat is sky high!"

Konan muttered, placing her hand on Sasuke's wrist to check his pulse, Deidara laughed in amusement at the teenager. Sasuke swallowed hard, closing his eyes and trying to control his heart. Deidara could not have been serious. He was just trying to scare him!

He was lying to himself…he knew the blonde meant what he said. He also knew he was in trouble. Though he wasn't hiding it, he didn't know the elder even knew he was gay! Let alone a virgin. But, the blonde might not have even cared. Sasuke didn't know if this was to embarrass him, make him weak and vulnerable so he could have power over him?

So he could hurt him?

Sasuke was becoming truly scared. He maintained an emotionless face as Konan began checking vitals, his pulse, and his injuries to make sure they had healed neatly, pretending he was perfectly fine, but he wasn't. He knew because he had no chakra he didn't even stand a chance against fighting Deidara, and he had never let anyone touch him like that, never let nurses or anyone try to touch him… The one time someone tried to was a while ago, he had fought Orochimaru when the snake tried to molest him during his training session; it never went farther than him groping the front of his pants and stomach. Even that made him nervous, not just his hatred of the sannin, but the touch all together! He was going to be vulnerable, weak and defenseless with his enemy.

He was nearly hyper-ventilating by the time Konan allowed him to leave, with another lecture of course. He didn't want to pass the blonde but it was his only way out. As he walked past him Deidara chuckled.

"Feel better, hm?"

Sasuke managed a growl at the male, not answering as he quickly walked away, not wanting to prolong his fears and let the blonde actually know he was afraid. He would be seeing enough of that later. Deidara stood in the room for a minute, a crazed sneer on his face. Konan watched, slightly concerned he had sustained a harder hit to the head than she had thought. Deidara turned swiftly and strutted down the hallway, he would wait until everyone else was in bed before he went to Sasuke's room, since the raven had no permanent partner he had his own room.

* * *

><p>Sasuke lay flat on his back, his head resting on his pillow. His bed was large enough for three people, but he liked to stay in one cozy spot. He would never admit it but he liked to feel safe and secure, and warm. He had a cuddling tendency, often waking up clinging to a pillow or blankets. He disliked the dark, hence the small lamp in the corner of his room being on at all times. He breathed calmly, trying to relax and not freak out. He didn't know if the blonde was going to take his prize tonight, or make Sasuke wait until he went crazy. He glanced at his clock, seeing the large red numbers read 1:38. He sighed shakily, cursing when he realized his thinking about everything had caused his body to begin trembling. He reached under his loose, purple colored shirt to rub his stomach, this usually calming his fears. His baggy black pants hung loose on his hips. He gasped as he heard footsteps down the hall coming to his room, biting his lip so hard it hurt when his door opened.<p>

Sasuke watched, his nervousness multiplying by one hundred as Deidara walked calmly into his room, shutting the door noiselessly behind him. His heart pounded like a jackhammer as the older male stared at him with a lustful gaze and smirk.

Deidara eyed the boy resting on the bed hungrily. Though he knew Sasuke didn't realize it, his dark eyes were pooled with fear. Innocent, coal eyes met his, though they showed the tiniest hint of curiosity. His shirt was pulled up to show some of his soft white skin, he looked absolutely adorable.

Sasuke tried his damndest to breathe normally. He sat up a little, his back against the wall as the blonde walked haughtily towards him, stripping off his shirt along the way. He watched with amusement as Sasuke gazed at him, eyeing the blonde's muscled form with interest. He brought his legs closer to his body, as though trying to get away from the bomber as he moved closer. Deidara pulled his pants down, somewhat teasing the raven. He looked up as he stood, mildly chuckling at the raven's obvious curiosity and interest. Sasuke's eyes dashed up to meet Deidara's, blushing slightly and looking like a child being caught doing something it knew it wasn't supposed to be doing. With a grin, he asked the teenager-

"Like what you see, hm?"

Sasuke looked away with a scowl. He didn't want to be here, not with anyone especially not with Deidara.

Except he did.

The more he'd thought about it the more hate turned into like, and he realized that the entire time he might've had a crush on the stupid man. It was a thought he had fought over for hours.

Deidara crawled slowly onto the bed, noting Sasuke's nervousness. His sapphire eyes softened as Sasuke flicked his gaze back to him, onyx eyes afraid. Deidara raised his hand, pushing some of Sasuke's hair away from his face, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Deidara leaned in and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

They both felt a spark at the connection of their lips, fire spreading throughout their veins faster than a bullet. Deidara sensually ran his tongue along Sasuke's lip, asking for entrance to deepen to the kiss.

Sasuke unsurely opened his mouth, not sure if it was what the pyro was asking for. He gasped, bringing a hand to Deidara's chest as he felt the blonde's tongue enter his mouth, rubbing against his own and every other possible surface within his mouth. He moaned quietly at the strange sensations, though they were unusual he really…liked them.

He blushed at the realization. As Deidara broke the kiss, he panted lightly. Deidara moved down, sucking and nibbling lightly along Sasuke's jawline until he reached his neck. Sasuke tilted his head, feeling an instinct to do so. Deidara sucked sensually along his pale skin, raising a deep moan from the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes fluttered when the blonde bit down gently on his pulse, sucking harshly and leaving an obvious hickey. Deidara gripped his wrists and laid him all the way down, watching Sasuke's eyes widen with trepidation, though some had faded. Deidara slid his hands underneath the teenager's shirt, causing Sasuke to shiver as his hands slowly rubbed over his sensitive stomach. He arched at the amorous touch, giving a low sound of pleasure as the blonde rubbed over his nipples. Deidara smiled at this,

"You're really sensitive aren't you Sasuke, hm?"

He chuckled at the glare the raven mustered, which was instantly replaced with fluttering eyed bliss as Deidara continued exploring the teenagers body sultrily. His warm hands rubbed and massaged his abdomen and chest, tweaking his nipples every so often. Deidara slowly removed Sasuke's shirt once he felt the Uchiha was comfortable enough, Sasuke stared at him with wide, innocent yet curious eyes that lust was slowly pooling into.

He gazed at the teenager's body, it was feminine yet toned enough you would know he was active. Pale as the starlight, marble white and perfect. Lithe, slender figure, long legs, his soft raven colored hair accenting his luscious night colored eyes and softly featured face. Deidara hadn't ever seen someone so beautiful as the male before him. He kissed Sasuke gently but passionately, the younger arching into Deidara in pleasure, a pink blush only making him look cuter.

Deidara slid his mouth down, nibbling across his neck, kissing his chest and stomach teasingly, earning quiet sounds from the now writhing boy. He licked slowly over his hardened pink buds. Sasuke hissed in pleasure, arching sharply at Deidara's ministrations to his body. Deidara pulled up, looking carefully at the blushing, slightly panting teenager. He took the raven's hands in his own, leaning back until he was lying down on the bed with Sasuke on top of him, legs on either side of his body.

Sasuke stared down at the older male, blushing harder at the new position. Deidara brought his hands up, still clasped together, and placed them on his chest. He leaned to the teenager's ear,

"Explore me."

He breathed into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke swallowed, eyeing the blonde's body up and down, curiously roving his hands across his upper body. Each time he passed over his nipples he rubbed softly, he would lightly dance his fingers over the bomber's stomach, he stroked his face and sometimes ran his hands through the blond locks of hair. Sasuke's face had a relaxed look on his face, pleasing Deidara, the more comfortable Sasuke was the better he would feel.

Sasuke roused low moans from the other every now and again, the blonde arched into his finger-tips whenever he touched a particularly sensitive area. Deidara flipped positions swiftly, pulling the Uchiha into another kiss, though this one was hungrier. Sasuke moaned as their tongues battled, sliding over each other. Deidara soon won, ravishing the other's mouth. His hands slid lower on the raven's body, when he reached the hem of his pants Sasuke tensed, breaking the kiss and looking away nervously. Deidara gripped his chin gently, turning him back to face him. Sasuke was blushing, and he was slightly trembling. Deidara kissed him softly, relaxing him as he slid down the teen's pants, tossing them to the side, so that they now both only wore boxers. Sasuke shut his eyes and turned away, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. He felt Deidara slide his hands up and down his legs, massaging his thighs.

Sasuke enjoyed this, as he felt Deidara's lips ghost over both of his eyes he opened them, staring into concerned oceanic eyes. Sasuke sucked on the inside of his cheek, flicking his eyes to the side. Deidara slowly massaged and explored the younger's body, finding what made him moan and writhe, what he loved, liked, and disliked. Sasuke was relaxed and calmer now, being freer in emotion and showing his pleasure. Deidara made the next move, and removed his own boxers first, earning a mad blush from Sasuke though he didn't turn away.

Deidara smirked, watching as Sasuke eyed him, he gripped his hand and placed it on his hip, letting Sasuke slide lower on his own. Deidara tilted his head back in bliss as Sasuke curiously pumped him, gaining speed as he noticed Deidara's pleasure grew. Deidara stopped him as he grew completely erect, Sasuke's eyes were wide as he saw Deidara's full size.

The blonde was huge!

Sasuke gulped as Deidara slowly removed his boxers, timorous and lustful at the same time. Deidara kissed him to ease his fears, sliding the article of clothing down before throwing it to the ground. Sasuke would look anywhere but at Deidara, a furious blush on his face. Deidara smirked at his shyness, which was a far cry from his usual attitude. He rubbed Sasuke's thighs slowly until he reached his penis. Sasuke gasped and tried to arch away from Deidara, but the blonde wouldn't relent.

Sasuke squirmed as Deidara stroked him up and down, but his discomfort and uneasiness disappeared quickly, turning into pleasure as Deidara continued to pump him, gaining speed as Sasuke grew louder.

The blond was thankful he had placed a sound proof wall around the room.

Deidara bent down, licking Sasuke's tip slowly causing him to jolt. Sasuke let out a soft whine as Deidara engulfed him entirely, his wet, hot cavern more than the Uchiha could bear. Deidara began deep-throating him, scratching his teeth gently along Sasuke's shaft. When the blond started lowly humming, Sasuke felt a tingling sensation prickle inside him, a strange warm feeling pooled in his stomach. He felt his body tense and he breathlessly said Deidara's name.

Deidara glanced up at him, appreciating his beauty before turning his attention back to his task. He rubbed his thumb over his tip, and smirked as Sasuke nearly screamed as he came explosively for the first time in his life. Deidara calmly bent down and wiped his hand off with the discarded pants, watching Sasuke as he panted, flushed and eye glazed over while he basked in the afterglow. Deidara whisked his fingers across the extremely sensitive teenager's body, causing Sasuke to shiver. Deidara reached over the side of the bed to his pants, pulling out a small tube of clear liquid. As he squeezed some onto his fingers Sasuke blearily blinked, focusing his vision on what Deidara held. His fear returned, watching Deidara with fearful eyes.

Deidara flicked his gaze to the fidgeting teen, sliding his left hand to grip one leg and pull him closer. He shushed him lowly, stroking his cock to distract the boy, which worked as he slid one finger into the tight entrance before a pitiful whimper escaped Sasuke's throat. Deidara winced as he felt the boy tense painfully,

"Ssh Sasuke, just relax, hm. Or it will hurt worse."

The blonde soothed, earning a half-hearted glare. Deidara gently worked his finger in and out of the small teen's body, trying not to hurt him. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut with a whimper as a second finger was added. Deidara went slow, allowing the young Uchiha to adjust to the new sensations. Sasuke dazedly opened his dark eyes, panting harshly as his body grew used to the stretching and he began enjoying the full feeling.

Deidara slid in a third finger, eliciting a small sound but other than that Sasuke didn't react. After a moment he even began thrusting his hips against the blonde's fingers. Deidara watched, intrigued at the raven's flushed, panting body. His eyes glazed over as he moved his body against the others. Deidara pulled out gently, moving to sit between Sasuke's outstretched legs. Sasuke registered this and his body instinctively tensed. Deidara rubbed his trembling thighs soothingly, gripping his hips in a firm hold he gently slid past the tight ring of muscle.

Sasuke yelped rather loudly, tears trickling down his pale face. Deidara whispered soothing words, kissing him softly to quell the burning pain. He slowly but firmly continued his way inside until his length was completely inside the trembling body. Sasuke sobbed once, trying to regulate his breathing. Deidara kissed his neck repeatedly, pumping his cock to relieve the pain. Sasuke lay for a few minutes, before wiggling his body to test if he was ok.

"Y-you can move…"

He whispered. Deidara gently moved his hips, watching Sasuke's face wince in pain, but he didn't stop. He carefully thrust into the tight heat, wanting to just pound him but that could wait until another time. Sasuke's body relaxed after a few minutes, allowing more movement. Deidara angled his hips differently, thrusting upwards.

Sasuke arched off the bed in a gasp that ended in a long moan. Deidara smirked at him in amusement.

"Do that a-again!"

Deidara was happy to oblige, he began thrusting harder into the same spot, earning a shrill cry from the writhing Uchiha. He thrust up to meet Deidara as he slammed into him, panting desperately and moaning in ecstasy. The fire spread throughout his body, melting him in pleasure. Deidara increased his tempo when Sasuke started to tighten, Sasuke decided he was dying of pleasure. As the fire began to engulf him his body tingled, and he arched off the bed as he came violently, screaming Deidara's name.

Deidara came inside of him a few moments later, Sasuke moaned loudly at the feeling. Both males collapsed, exhausted; Sasuke tried to calm his stampeding heart, he felt really sleepy after his adrenaline rush calmed. His eyes fluttered, and as he reflexively did at night; he curled up to the nearest thing. Which was Deidara.

Deidara smiled at the tired out Uchiha next to him, brushing his hair calmly. He sighed wearily, bringing the blanket over them both he nestled down.

I wonder if this little encounter will calm their rivalry down, or make it worse?

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**UGH THIS STORY IS SO LONG EVEN I DON'T HAVE THE PAIENCE TO READ IT ALL.**

**Hello. This story is Sarah's, she's my sister. I asked her who should top Sasuke because I wanted an uke Sasuke story. She said Deidara, which I thought was awesome because there is a shortage of Deisasu's. I really hope it's good; I practiced writing things out with this one. I'm a really impatient person and I'm very easily distracted and get random adrenaline rushes so it's hard to sit and write things out like stories.**

**Anyway I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but I've posted three new stories in two days and YES I'm trying to get inspired to write out the multichapter stories I need to get done. Hang with me. Especially Tianna, if you read this, be patient! I am WORKING on your fics XP.**

**Amaya out.**


End file.
